New Divide
by rosewhip889
Summary: Summary inside. VertxOC. Contains humor, romance, drama and adventure.
1. Prologue

All right, well, I know that it's been a while since I've been able to update ANY of my stories, and there's a good reason: MY STUPID COMPUTER IS DOWN AGAIN! *sighs* I had JUST gotten my computer where I liked it and so when I went to move it back to my room, something happened and instead of loading MY options, it started loading the Florida Crown domain, the place that my dad works at. So now I have to use my mom's computer at her café in Fort White, so updates will be kinda slow. Also, as to _why_ I am starting a new story is that this idea has been floating around in my head for the past few weeks and I am ACTUALLY starting to lose sleep over it! This is my FIRST Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 story, so I will need all the help I can get to keep them in character. Also, this story does not coincide with the cartoon and so it takes place a few years in the future, where Vert is 22 and the war for the Multiverse is still going on.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO <strong>_**NOT**_** OWN HOT WHEELS OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH MATTEL; I ONLY OWN MY OCS.**  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When she was only 16, Sonya Evans received news that changed her life but was sent away before she could tell her boyfriend the news. Five years later, she moves back to Handler's Corner with her secret when someone calls her to join some team and bumps into someone that she never thought she'd see again: her old boyfriend, Vert Wheeler. Follow along as she joins Battle Force 5, rekindles her long-lost relationship, and introduces Vert to the reason why she was sent away: his twin sons. VertxOC rated M for mature scenes, innuendoes, and fight scenes, Contains romance, drama, comedy and adventure.

* * *

><p>New Divide<br>Prologue

~STORY START~  
>~NO ONE'S P.O.V. ~<p>

Making her way up a sand dune, Sonya Evans stopped next to her long-time friend, and boyfriend, Vert Wheeler. As he turned towards her, he saw a mournful look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong Sonya? Why'd you call me out here?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her, and she bowed her head.

"I… got some news and because of it, Nathan is sending me away. I'm lucky that I even have a chance to say good-bye." She said, her words slightly muffled as sobs wracked her body. "But, before I go, I need to tell you that-"

"Sonya, let's go! That boy has caused more than enough trouble for this family!" Nathan's voice barked out and she pulled away with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Vert." She said and as she turned to leave, he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'll be here, whenever you return." He said before pulling her back and pressing his lips against hers.  
>The sound of a horn honking broke the moment and they pulled apart, Sonya's dejected form walking towards the car. Climbing in it and closing the door, she curled up into a small ball and felt her mother's hand on her back.<p>

"I'm sorry dear. What was the news? Nathan won't tell me." Her mother, Lydia, asked, and Sonya lifted her head, turning dark green eyes to her mother.

"I'm pregnant… and Vert's the father."

* * *

><p>So, how was the prologue? Sorry that it was so short, but, hey, sometimes prologues <em>have<em> to be short. Please let me know what you think of it so far! Only helpful reviews; anybody flames my story and I'll update _just_ to piss them off.  
>Toodles!<p> 


	2. I Remember Black Skies

All right guys, I'm back! My PC is up and running now, so I'll be able to type more and update my stories more quickly! Well, that's my hopeful wishing, anyway. Anywho, I got 4 reviews for this story's first chapter. FOUR! Wow; I feel _SO_ loved…. NOT! However, I _do_ appreciate the two that reviewed this story, so thank you Kgirl1, Your Guardian Angel In The Sky,xXxWolfxLoverxXx and Melosa.

Tezz: Will you, how do you say it, shut up?!

Me: Tezz, you're fixing to get a sight that you _really_ don't wanna see… and that'll be Stanford near naked… AGAIN! Okay, on to the disclaimer! Vert, will you do the honors?

Stanford: Why not me! I _am_ royalty, after all.

Me: Yeah, you're royal all right… a royal pain in the ass! You'll do the disclaimer in one of the upcoming chapters, don't worry! Now Vert, if you'll please.

Vert: All right. **ROSEWHIP889 DOES NOT OWN HOT WHEELS BATTLE FORCE 5 OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. SHE ONLY OWNS HER OCS.**

Me: Thank you! Now, onto the story!

Summary: When she was only 16, Sonya Evans received news that changed her life but was sent away before she could tell her boyfriend. Five years later, she moves back to Handler's Corners with her secret when someone calls her to join some team and bumps into someone she never thought she'd see again: her old boyfriend, Vert Wheeler. Follow along as she joins Battle Force 5, rekindles her long-lost relationship and introduces Vert to the reason why she was sent away: his twin sons. VertxOC rated m for mature scenes, innuendoes and fight scenes. This story contains romance, drama, comedy and adventure.

Action

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Com-link talk"**

* * *

><p>New Divide<p>

Chapter One: I Remember Black Skies

~STORY START~

~FIVE YEARS LATER~

~SONYA'S P.O.V. ~

I turned my mom's old, beat-up station wagon down the paved road and entered the town of Handler's Corners, a town that I had been raised in, up until shortly after I turned 16. Driving down the road, I looked around, noticing that everything looked the same, when I heard a small groan from the back seat. Looking into the rear view mirror, I saw the pride and joy of my life, the reason for my departure 5 years ago: my twin sons, Jonathan and Christopher-Jon and Chris to me. I had been dating their father for 3 years when we took it the next step, and… well Jon and Chris came from that "step". When my step-father, Ryan, found out, he tried to make me have an abortion but my grandmother stepped in. She forbade me from getting rid of them and I was sent to live with her, where I was content-not happy because I wanted to be back in Handler's Corners with Vert-but content for 8 ½ months; that was when Jon and Chris were born. They were early, but that wasn't unusual for twins and they only had to stay in the NICU for a few weeks.

"Mom, where are we?" I heard Jon ask groggily and I smiled.

"We're in my old hometown, Handler's Corners." I said and heard another groan.

"I'm hungry." Chris said and I couldn't help it; I laughed.

"How does pizza sound?" I asked and both of them cheered; no, they weren't like their father at _all_. Driving through the town, we headed out into the desert; it was about 10 minutes before I saw Zeke's Diner and I smiled; it was still there. Pulling into the parking lot, I parked the car and the boys scrambled out of the back. Getting out a bit calmly, I watched as the blonde-haired boys disappeared inside. Following, I walked inside and saw the looking at the menu.

"Boys, if you have to go to the bathroom, go; I'll get a large pepperoni pizza, two Mountain Dews and a Sprite, okay?" I asked and both nodded before dashing for the bathroom, leaving me shaking my head; kids. Right as I approached the counter to order the food, I heard engines rev and tires squeal as, what sounded like 4 racecars, pulled into the parking lot; I ignored it and ordered the food and drinks before going and sitting down in a booth in the corner.

Right as I did, the door opened and I looked up to see 5 people-a few _maybe_ my age-walk in. The first in was a boy with red hair fashioned into a Mohawk, fair skin and green eyes wearing a purple jumpsuit complete with matching gloves and boots and on the right side of his chest was an emblem with a 5 on it; huh. Talk about weird but whatever. Following him was an African girl; she also wore a jumpsuit with the same emblem, but green. After her was a young Asian boy, looking to be in his late teens, with a white ribbon tied around his head; he wore a yellow jumpsuit with white gloves. Then two boys-one tall the other short-walked in; maybe they were brothers, cause they kinda looked alike. Both of them were wearing blue jumpsuits. The tall one had short brown hair smoothed back while the short one had spiky dark brown hair. The door closed as the four of them sat in the booth next to mine.

A girl with tan skin, black hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes walked out and walked up to their booth.

"Hey guys. Where's-" She was cut off.

"He'll be here in a sec; he's probably trying out some pick-up lines." The kid with the spiky hair snickered. Just then, the door swung open but I didn't see who walked in; I was busy staring at the bathroom door, waiting for Jon and Chris to come out; what on Earth were they _doing_ in there?!

"Hey guys. I gotta go to the bathroom real quick and then we can order." I heard a new male voice say and I sighed before massaging the bridge of my nose; I hope that those two haven't gotten into trouble in there. Just then, a male body clad in a red jumpsuit walked past and all I caught sight of was slicked back blonde hair.

Turning my head to look out the window, I merely stared for a few seconds before I heard a door open. Looking to my right, I saw Jon and Chris run out just as the girl-her name tag said Grace-walked out, carrying our pizza and drinks.

"One large pepperoni pizza, two small Mountain Dews and one large Sprite." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you. Boys, sit down and eat." I said and both of them sat in the seat across from me. Just then, I saw movement from the corner of my eye and when I turned my head slightly, my heart jumped; it was Vert.

He looked older, and a _lot_ more handsome, but it was still Vert. He also looked like he had gained some more muscle; what has he been doing, working out?

"Hey, Vert! What took so long, man?" I snapped my attention back to my food and the three of us began eating in quiet.

"Sorry; Sage wanted to see me back at the garage. She said that I'm to meet our new teammate here or something. She said that I would know the person. She didn't even give me any clues. Just said that it would be someone from my past." He said, sitting down next to the red-head.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Grace asked, holding up her pad.

"You, me-a date this Saturday." The red-haired boy said and I watched as Grace rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Stanford. You know that she'd rather go with me." Vert said and my heart sank; so he moved on, while I still foolishly clung to the past. I'm such a fucking idiot.

"Mommy, any idea where we're staying?" Chris asked and I looked at him; both he and Jon were watching me and I knew that they knew that something was up.

"Um… yeah. Granny made sure that Grandma didn't sell my old house, so we'll be living there. I'll get you two enrolled in school and then I'll start looking for a decent-paying job." I said and both nodded.

"Mom, you seem kinda… sad. Are you okay?" Jon asked and I gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine." I said. _'As soon as I get outta the diner, that is.'_ I thought.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked and I gave him a mock glare.

"Finish eating, will ya?" I asked and both grinned before picking up another piece.

They ate in silence, eating just about half of the pizza, when Grace walked up.

"Do you guys need anything else?" She asked and I eyed the pizza.

"Yeah; another large to go and a box, please." I said and she nodded.

"Hey Vert, tell us about your past." I watched as Vert leaned back and looked thoughtful.

"There's not much to tell. You guys know most everything." He said and the girl smirked before giving me a sly glance; so she's noticed that I've been watching Vert from time to time.

"Yeah, but what about any past girlfriends?" She asked, right as I took a drink, and I nearly choked on a mouthful of Sprite; the fuck?!

"Actually, I had one, but her step-father forced her to move away a little over 5 years ago." He said as Jon gave me a worried looked.

"Really? Come on man, details!" The Asian boy demanded and Vert laughed.

"All right, all right! Man, out of all the girls I could've dated, she was by far the prettiest, even though she didn't flaunt it. She didn't care about her looks; she cared more about her grades so that she could go to college and become a doctor. I guess that's one of the reasons why I decided to date her, besides the fact that we'd been friends forever just about. Well, another reason is that she was down to Earth." He said.

"She wanted to become a doctor?" Mohawk guy asked; Vert nodded and I watched as a dreamy look took over his face.

"Yeah. Well, her mom remarried when we were young because her dad had died right before she was born and the mom didn't want her growing up without a dad." Vert recounted and I glared out the window; yeah. What a dad he was. I then turned my attention to the boys and saw that they were listening with shock on their faces; oh boy. I could see the two of them adding things together.

"What was her name?" The girl asked.

"Her name… was Sonya Evans, but I was the only one who called her Sony." Vert said.

"What did she look like?" The short kid with spiky hair asked and Vert looked right at me; did he recognize me?

"Well, she had long midnight hair that she constantly pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her skin was a little tan, but that was natural; even when she couldn't go outside for a month because of chicken pox, she never went pale. Her eyes were the color of the forest, but whenever she got mad, they turned even darker until you couldn't see the color anymore. She used to sing in the choir and every time she did a solo, it took about 5 minutes for the applause to stop; she was phenomenal. Everybody thought that she sounded like a lark whenever she sang; she was _that_ good." Vert said, describing me, and I watched as Jon and Chris turned their blonde-haired heads towards and stared at me with a pair of green-blue eyes and a pair of bright blue ones.

"You guys done eating?" I asked and they nodded. "All right. Christopher, grab the pizza; Jonathan, go pay. I'll meet you both outside at the car; I have to go the bathroom." I said, standing up, and handed Jon a 20. "Now, please." I said sternly and both nodded. Upon entering the bathroom, I walked over to the mirror and quickly jerked off my hat and sunglasses.

My tan skin had paled considerably in the five years that I've been gone, my hair had gotten darker, but my eye color has stayed the same. I still wore t-shirts and dark blue jeans; I never was one to conform; I found it all quite ridiculous, but I wasn't sure if he would recognize me now. I'd gotten a littler taller and my figure was a _lot_ more different than it had been in my teenage years and I've also matured a lot since I've had the boys, but overall, I was still me. Just then, I heard the bathroom door swing open and I quickly slid my sunglasses back on before beginning to wash my hands. I watched from the corner of my eye as the African girl walked in and she stopped when she saw me.

"So, should I call you Sonya or Sony?" She asked and I froze before sighing and turning the water off.

"What made it obvious?" I asked, turning to face her, and she smiled.

"Girl, I could tell that you and Vert had history when you froze the moment you saw him. That and you've been glancing at him from time to time." She said and I lowered my head; damn! "So, are those two boys the reason why you had to leave, or was it something else? What was so much more important than Vert getting to know that he was a father?" She asked and I whipped my head around to see her giving me a glare; who the hell did she think she is?! Pulling my sunglasses off, I turned to face her fully and I met her glare head on.

"I didn't have a choice! Either I moved away or…" I dwindled off before giving a sigh. "Or my step-father Nathan would've had Vert killed, one way or another."

* * *

><p>Whoa, wait a minute! Yeah, that's right! A CLIFFHANGER! Eh, whatever. Hope that it wasn't too… out of character for the Battle Force 5 members. Well, hopefully I'll be able to have the actual second chapter up; just have no idea when. I've had the first part of this typed up for a while now, but due to the fact that I have absolutely ZERO internet and I've been having problems left and right… I haven't really been able to update my stories as much as I'd like to. Not to mention I haven't had much inspiration to write much lately because of my family problems, so we'll just have to see what happens. Also, I am SO sorry for not being able to update my stories on a daily or even weekly basis; I've been helping a friend out with some problems that she's been having with her mom and I've also been trying to get into UCF so that I can either become a horse veterinarian technician, horse trainer or both. I am also getting my settlement from my first car accident from July of last year which all I have to say is FINALLY!<p>

Anyway, please help me out by leaving reviews that will help me keep these guys in character.I also require about 5 reviews before I will upload the next chapter; it lets me know that you guys are reading my stories.

Later, peeps!


End file.
